<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ужасное огорчение by Dull_Balrog, WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021 (Nastoyashee_Sveklo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914984">Ужасное огорчение</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog'>Dull_Balrog</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nastoyashee_Sveklo/pseuds/WTF%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202021'>WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021 (Nastoyashee_Sveklo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021: тексты G-T [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tommelise | Thumbelina - Hans Christian Andersen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nastoyashee_Sveklo/pseuds/WTF%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>фата на чепчике Мыши отсылка к советскому мультфильму</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Markmusen | Field Mouse (Tommelise | Thumbelina)/ Muldvarp | Mole (Tommelise | Thumbelina)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021: тексты G-T [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ужасное огорчение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915755">Ужасное огорчение</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog">Dull_Balrog</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nastoyashee_Sveklo/pseuds/WTF%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202021">WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021 (Nastoyashee_Sveklo)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>фата на чепчике Мыши отсылка к советскому мультфильму</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Как она могла, глупая?! — Полевая мышь в отчаянье мнёт прицепившуюся к чепчику фату. — Ну как можно отказываться от такого счастья? Мне, к примеру, так, как ей, не повезло.<br/>
— А почему, кстати? — Рассеянно интересуется крот, пытаясь осознать степень своего огорчения и масштаб убытков.<br/>
— Потому, что ты, — фыркает мышь, — заявил, что я слишком много ем!<br/>
— Я такое сказал? — удивляется крот ей в ответ.<br/>
— Да, именно это и сказал! А я, между прочим, и сама себя неплохо обеспечиваю. И не только себя.<br/>
Мышь всхлипывает. Нет, она вовсе не плачет, хоть и расстроена. Ужасно расстроена. Но нельзя раскисать прилюдно. Крот, разумеется, не видит, как она поправляет фату и задумчиво смотрит на него. Крот совершенно растерян.<br/>
— А ещё тебя там ждёт куча гостей, — добавляет полевая мышь не дождавшись какой-либо внятной реакции. — Тебя и невесту. Неловкая ситуация.<br/>
— Дорогая соседка! — восклицает крот, осенённый внезапной догадкой. — Ведь они не знают кто моя невеста! Мы столько лет знакомы и хуже не будет… По крайней мере ты не какая-то молоденькая вертихвостка и…<br/>
— Хорошо, — прерывает его мышь, — но будь добр не сомневаться во мне. Я таких поводов не давала.<br/>
— Да, конечно, — соглашается крот, картина мира которого, наконец, начинает становиться относительно привычной.<br/>
Просто нужно выйти к гостям. Сказать несколько слов. Принять подарки и поздравления. Отужинать. Делов-то! Они ведь и так прекрасно уживаются друг с другом, может, пора немного сократить расстояние? Что это поменяет в конце-то концов?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>